Jason Mccann: All I Want is Someone to Love Me
by HilarySummers6969
Summary: Read as jason and alex mccann kidnapp 2 cousins. One is ALex's slave the other Jasons. But what happens when jason starts to fall madly in love with his prisoner. Will she love him back or push him away? After all, all Jason wants is someone to love him..
1. Chapter 1

Hilarys POV

Have you ever had one of those days where you feel like pampering yourself. I did the day before i was kidnapped. When i look back its kinda funny how i pampered myself, as if i wouldnt get to have a spa day for a long time ... or ever again. If i tell you my location and position of my present day that would give my whole story away so i guess i should start from the beginning...

It was summer time, August in fact and my grandmas birthday was tomorrow. I had just gotten off my period so i felt like i should pamper myself to celebrate.. ahah yhup i hate my period thatr much. I had a strange feeling i should do i complete shave. LOL and by that i mean do the girl thing to feel really fresh, so shave my under arms, legs, and "area".

I cleaned every inch of my body in sweet smelling soaps that smelt of vanilla and papaya, and i washed my hair in pantene shampoo and conditioner.

I towel dried my hair and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel. I wont get into big details but basically i just got into really comfy pjs, watched a movie (nightmare before christmas) while i straightened my hair, and by the time i was done with my hair i fell asleep watching the movie.

Morning came and my parents told me we were leaving by 2 pm. It was 10am so i had plenty of time to get ready. It was my grandmas speacial day so i felt like looking really pretty. My 2 cousins Heather and James would be there along with their mom and dad my mom and dad and our grandparents.

I turned on my laptop and went on facebook. 10 notifications and 3 inboxes. :O that brought a huge smile to my face. I looked along them as i got ready. I was a smiple girl but i have to admit not to be cocky i'm pretty hot. But i wouldnt say im the prettiest girl in the world.

My golden brown hair was already straightened but i felt the need to do it over just to straighten out the few bumps.

My eyes were a dark green colour with a hint of blue. I outlines them with eyeliner on the top and a little bit in the corner to middle of the bottom lid. I dapped a little bit of golden brown on the creases of my eyes and then applied alot of mascara... like alot ;D

I was wearing tight ripped jean short shorts a hot pink tube top and a black leather jacket. I places my coco channel earings in my ears, and small diamond earrings in my seconds holes. I put on some strawberry deo and my Juciy perfume.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with some baggy short shorts, and a tight tank top for pjs, some perfume, deo, and all neccisarry (sp?) makeup, because i would probably be sleeping over at my cousins. I grabbed my phone and put it in the bag and headed out the door to the car where my parents were waiting.

Jasons POV

"Dude pass me a beer." said Alex. I handed him one. Me, johnson, alex and Bill were all sitting in our abandoned house getting drunk and planning our next bomb sites, and trust me when we get drunk while planning one of us seems to come up with really good ideas.

"I say we go to some restaurant, so the orignally process to get money plant a bomb, and maybe kidnap some hostages along the way." suggested johnson.

"i say we kidnap anyone whos looks like a rich fatass guy, that way he cant get away cuz he cant run cuz hes so fat and hell have no choice but to give up his loot." bill laughed.

"Nah man no dudes, just chicks, that way we can take advantage of them." I winked.

"YES! we kidnap a girl so that way we can have our way with her, ive been so fucking horny lately. and not just any chick, she has to be hot!" Thats alex for ya, always using his balls more than brains.

"So its settled... tomorrow 5 o'clock,we go to some asian restaurant, cuz you know they get the best cash and well do whatever ya want. People think they're so smart but they can be pre stupid." Johnson laughed.

That was my life bombing getting drunk, fucking innocent girls, and being a runaway orphan... yhup this was my life, and i loved every single part of it.

Hilarys POV

When we get to my grandmas place my cousins and aunt and uncle were already there. Hugs were given all around and we all sat, talked and laughed for a little bit until it was time to go.

MY cousin and i think alike. She too brought a bag of makeup and perfume just incase any sexy guys were there. "Hey hilary bring your bag... just incase if ya know what im saying ;)"

"oh damn, i know what your saying." i laughed. We got into our cars and drove to this new chinese place that opened up called the panda. LMFAO i know cute name huh? Living just outside of las vegas we had the hookups.

"Do you girls have to bring your whole makeup and wardrobe with you?" my aunt asked. We both looked at eachother and laughed. " Yea" we shrugged and said at the same time.

"Well i have a reason! Im coming home with you guys after we eat." I stated. "and hell i just wanna be prepared to look good." heather laughed.

We pulled upto the restaurant.

"Now you girls know this is all about grandma and not you two." "Yea yea..." we both flicked our hand dismissing the conversation as we got out of the car.

I looked around the parking lot... It was packed, this place must get alot of business. I searched the cars until something caught my eye. It looked to be 4 guys talking to eacother. They looked like they were setting a plan.

One of the younger boys looked at me he looked 17 and i had to admit he looked pretty hot! hey sorry im a 16 year old girl, i cant help myself.

He patted his buddy next to him and then they both started starring at me. I quickly turned my head feeling uncomfortable. Like wtf were they starring at... jesus..

They looked kinda bad... Like not just badass, but criminal bad...

Jasons POV

We pulled upto the panda restaurant. IF that didnt sounds asian i dont know what else did. The parkinglot was pretty packed, which meant good business which meant the perfect place to rob, bomb and possibly kill innocent lives. Plus out of all these people there has to be at least one hot girl.

We sat in the car jsut strategizing we sat in the car for about an hour until it was 6, it was getting kinda dark outside but only a little.

I looked at the restaurant and then saw 8 people going into the panda. I saw 2 girls that stood out of the group. One looked to be my age and the other a little younger. The younger one kinda caught my eye. She was freking sexy!

So was the other one like i would fuck her in a heart beat, but i do love younger girls. Their just so innocent, and well young. Their look basically screams. IM A VIRGIN FUCK ME!

And trust me that's just what ill do. I saw her stare at me. I nudged alex to look at her and her friend. SHe quickly looked away and blushed. It was so cute... Me and alex nodded at eachother.

I couldnt stop starring at her as she entered the restaurant. I watched her hips sway. holy shit she had a nice body.. I could feel lil mccann coming up to play. I tried to hide it by shifting my legs awkwardly.

"Getting a little too excited for the plan Jason..." Alex laughed. Pointing at my ovbious buldge.  
>"Shit no." I squirmed.<p>

"Dude you get the younger one i get the older one and well fix that probelm." I relly liked that idea, the older girl was still younger than alex and i wanted the younger one so this worked out perfect.  
>I didnt realize that i was blushing at the idea...<br>"aww you got a little crush on that girl mccaann." Bill smirked at me.  
>"fuck off..."<br>"Kay, lets go guys." Johnson nodded while putting on his ski mask, while the rest of us put them on and got out of the car.

**HEY PEEPS sooo hii REVIEW 3  
>and btw sorry about the rude comment about asian people i love asians but i had to make the mccann crew bad and i thoguht that may be something they might say 3<br>sorry if i offended anyone but REVIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

The family was seated at a table near the middle of the resstaurant. Their drinks were brought to them.

They laughed and casually made jokes about being in a chinese restaurant. Hilary and Heather casually excused themselves to the bathroom and brought their bags with them to do some touch ups. The got up from the table walked through the crowd of other tables past the check in counter and turned right to the womans wash room.

"dude theres some pre sexy boys here tonight." Heather smirked walking into the room and entering a stall, as did hilary. "Dude i know, that guy wearing the yellow shirt keeps starring at you, you know." hilary laughed. "Seriously?" she smirked.

They both got out of the stalls and looked at themselves in the mirror. "Yea, he ur lucky hes a sex mex." hilary winked. "A what?" "You know a sexy mexican." she laughed. "Oh my god you cool kid."

Each of the girls put a new layer of mascara on giving volumized lashes, fixed their hair, and sprayed a whole lotta perfum . "Well that one guy you keep talking about keeps starring at you." Heather explained as they walked out of the bathroom and down the hall that led to the welcoming counter. "Really?" Hilary blushed. Heather nodded. Hilary did a little dance to make a big entrance in everyones view while she was in front of the welcoming counter.

Suddenly the doors burst open and 4 guys wearing ski masks came in, each holding guns. ..

~2 mins before~

Jason and his crew were coming to the doors of the restaurant. Jason saw Hilary do her little grand entrance and it brought a smirk on his face. _Shit! Stick to the plan Mccann! _Well Hilary and her friend were right there in walking distance, _this was way to easy_... he thought.

~present time of story~

The 4 mean were all holding guns at the cashier person of the restaurant. Everyone froze, including Hilary and Heather. Bill and Johnson pointed their guns to the welcome counter that was connected to visible kitchen, while alex and jason pointed their guns to everyone in the restaurant.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!" Bill shouted. "EVRYONE FREEZE AND DONT MOVE!" Alex screamed. Everyone did as they said while the owners of the store emptied their money in the bags. Jason and Alex slowly made their way over to Hilary and Heather.

Both the girls just stood their froozen. Scared shitless. "If i see anyone move, to get their cellphone, cough, cry, scream, or scratch their ass, well shoot you." alex loudly explained.

A man in his thirties who was sitting near the back began to reach for his cellphone quietly. Jason saw his flinch instanly and shot him right then and there some peeople screamed and some just stood their in fear. Jason pointed his gun upwards.

"Took us for fools huh?" Jason shouted. The 4 laughed putting all their attention n the man. Johnson went arouund and knelt down to the man checking his wallet. The mans girlfriend who was sitting next to him at dinner had tears falling down her face.

While all the attention was on Johnson, one of the store owners quicklly pulled out a shotgunn and pointed it at Bill. Jason instantly saw and took 2 furious steps towards Hilary and pulled her wrist to him holding them both in one hand.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you..." Jason smirked. Hilary was breathing heavily right now, scared what would happen next. ..


	3. Chapter 3

Heather wanted to scream. She wanted this physco to let go of her cousin! The man holding the shotgun looked dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. He just stood there still holding the gun to bill any one of the guns could be shoot at any moment even if one of their fingers were to slip.

Jason slowly slipped Hilarys bag from her arms and passed it to Johnson. Hilary could feels Jasons hot breathe against the back of her neck, it was sending shivers down her spine. Jason could smell her sweet perfume, and feel her soft hair brush his face, it was strangly turning him on.

Was this the boy from the parkinglot. I mean there were 4 of them, and there are 4 in ski masks, the 4 from the parkinglot and the 4 now all seem to have a lot in common.

Johnson started to go through Hilarys bag... He pulled out a lacy thong and flashed it to Jason. He let out a disturbing moan into Hilarys ear and started to grind her from behind pushing his dick into her butt. She could feel his buldge.

"Hey sexy." Jason whispered in hilarys ears. She only squeaked. Jason laughed. The owner of the store started to fidget with the gun but he still didnt give up pointing it at bill. Jason cocked his eye brow and smirked. He pulled a gun from his back and put it to Hilarys head. She let out a fearfull sigh, and looked up at Jason, to look him right in the eyes.

Jason saw the fear. He thought it was adorable. The sigh she let out turned him on. He pulled her closer to him. "You shoot him and i shoot her..." Hilarys mom loudly sighed of fear, and gasps fled through the restaurant. People then started to move as Hilary fidgeted with Jason.

Jason grasped his hand tighter on her wrists causing her to shreik in pain. He twisted her wrists a little and brought her down to her knees. "I THOUGHT WE ALREADY TOLD YOU?" Alex yelled. "NO ONE MOVE OR THIS SHAWTY GETS HER PRETTY LITTLE HEAD BLOWN TO BITS!" Jason shouted holding the gun to hilarys so that it would pull her head into his groin, so she could feel how much harder he was.

The 4 laughed again. "3...2..." Jason staretd to say as he quickly pulled hilary up and back to her original postion. "...1!" Suddenly a bomb went off from the kitchen and front counnter causing everyone to scream and a big explosion appereaing.

Hilary screamed and tried to turn to hold onto to jason or at least be closer to him. Jason couldnt help but smirk. She wanted him to protect her so he held on tight to her, sheilding her from the distruction.

Bill ducked for cover, while Johnson stood a little ways from the fire not being harmed but still shaken by the effect. Alex pulled Heather into his grasp. The bomb destroyed the kitchen and the front desk, so the man with the shotgun was no more... (if you know what i mean ;S)

Bill, and Johnson started to run out the door while alex grabbed heather and started pulling her out with her bag in his hand.

"On second thought, well just keep the girls if you dont mind, they might be good use for us." Jason winked at the crowd and furioulsy pulled hilary out of the restaurant covering her mouth so she wouldnt scream. The crowd gasping. "Call the cops!" "Bring my daughter back!" "The monsters! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING THEM!"

Jason could hear these shouts from the restaurant. He just laughed and pulled hilary to the maroon van. Hilary and Heather were screaming and kicking but they wouldnt let go. They sat them down at the trunk of the car. Bill held heather still while, johnson held hilary still, while alex and jason tied thirs ankles together, and their hands in front of them with rope.

They through them both in the back of the van and slammed the doors and drove away just as people were chasing after them. Johnson was driving while Bill was in the passenger seat, while alex was holding heather while they sat on the bench of the van in the back.

Hilary was lying on the ground while jason was sitting over top of her starring at her with a creepy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather sat uncomfortably beside alex. "so whats your name sweethart?" she didnt answer. Alex shook her furiously. "whats your name!" "heather" she mumbled. "Whats that?" he playfully asked while feeling her sides. She fidgted. "HEATHER MY NAME IS HEATHER!" "wow looks like weve got a fiesty one." Alex smirked. "Alex mccann, memorize that name, youll be shouting it while we bang." heather gave a discusted look.

Jason was leaning over top of hilary. She was scared to move so she just looked up at him in terror. He touched her side and slide her closer to him. He started to lean down towards her face.

"Hey dont touch her!" shouted heather. Jason glarred at her. "I can do whatever the hell i want with her... shes mine, so if i want to touch her i will, so shut the fuck up." Jason glarred at heather then turned to look down at hilary and smiled. "shes the innocent one." jason said as he smirked at alex.

Alex started to kiss heather on the neck, heather just sat there discusted. Jason got on top of hilary so one leg was on each side of her and his pelvis area rested all his weight on her. Her hands were tied and rested just in front of jasons "area". He just sat there looking at her. "Dont be scared princess... The names Jason Mccann ,Whats your name?"

She was still terrrified. "She doesnt have to tell you if she doesnt want to." heather spoke up. "Shut up, she doenst have to listen to you... Go on beautiful, tell me your name so i know what to moan out when you suck my dick." Hilary sighed and looked to her left at heather and alex's feet. "Stop it!" heather yelled. "Alex controll your girl!" "Babe be quiet."

There was so much yelling going on that she snapped. "My name is hilary!" She breathed out. Then the car went silent. Jason bent down and kissed her forehead. "good girl." he whispered still on top of her grinding her a little bit.

"Look.. just.. what do you want!" hilary started to become brave and ask questions. though it wasnt working cuz she still sounded scared. Jason smirked. "you." hilary freaked out and struggled under his grasp. "NOOO! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE!" she cried in terror.

She gave up and closed her eyes. "Please just let us go..." Jason leaned in closer so her face was just centemietres away from his. "No can do princess."he laughed while getting off of her.

"Is it just me or is there so much pressure building up in your pants." Jason asked alex. Alex nodded lookin at heather and winking. that made heather want to throw up. Hilary pulled herself up and looked at jason with fear. Her gave an evil smile and started to unbuckle his belt. Hilary shook her head.

But then he started to undo his zipper and pulled down his pants so they were at his knees. "Come here beauty," Hilary started to panick and tried to undo the ropes, bitting, pulling tugging and smashing themm on the car, only making entertainment for the boys.

"No LET US GO!" hilary screamed! "what happened to being the quiet and innocent one?" bill smirked. "Hilary, its no use... dont..." Heather was very calm but sounded hopeless. "And the good girl turns bad..." alex laughed.

"Thats okay, i like bad girls too." Jason smiled. He came up behind hilary and grabbed her from behind. She started to kick and and then she turned around and kicked him in the place no guy wants to be kicked.

Jason fell to the floor in pain while hilary just stood there. Jason finally crawled up from the floor holding his junk. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jason smacked her hard and she fell to the floor. "What did happen to being quiet and good huh? You know, you better kiss this and make it feel better." he pouted like a little kid who just fell of a bycicle and scrapped his arm.

Hilary was struggling on the floor holding her stinging cheek, while tears welled up in her eyes. It was hard to get a good grip cuz her hands were tied together. She flopped on the floor on her side until jason came and turned her over.

"If your not gonna shutup and say what i want you to say, i guess your not gonna talk at all..." Jason grabbed some duck tape and stuck it on her mouth and pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her. "Damn you have a nice body." he glanced up and down her.

Hilary tried to talk but all she could really say was "mmm mhhmm". "Whats that hilary?" Jason listened as if she were trying to tell her something. "Come closer and kiss my neck. Well if you insist..." Jason leaened down to kiss her neck leaving small trails of saliva. She made as much noise as she could under the tape. "Hmm, whats that? What?" He came really close so he was breathing in her ear.

"Jason i want your cock in my mouth, jason i want you inside of me... Jason i want to stay with you forever." The last part was kinda quiet but still loud enough for hilary to hear. Jason smirked and then forwned. He got off of her and then pulled her hands up so her body followed.

Jason rested his hand on her cheek and brushed it lightly. Leading to her mouth which had the tape on it. Jason quickly grabbed the tape and ripped it from her mouth causing hilary to scream in pain.

Alex quckily and quietly put a cloth over heathers mouth causing her to black out. Jason quickly did the same and hilary fell into his arms. He just held her there, starring at her features and admiring her beauty. She would be his, no matter what it took... They would be together.. forever...


End file.
